vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109869-carbine-doesnt-care-about-bugged-people
Content Now my friend is talking about being done with the game altogether now, leaving me alone. I am in a guild where 90% of the players are now inactive. Trying to find people for 5 man content is difficult at best, and I already have to resort to PUGs. I love this game, but how can I stick around if there is no one left to play with? Now, lets talk about all the bugs in this game so far. I have leveled 2 characters to 50, and am working on my third. In this time, I have come across countless bugs. A list of some off the top of my head: Crafting daily quest tells me to craft the wrong item Explorer path mission that tells me to kill mobs in an area. After 30 minutes of killing mobs, I found out the one I needed was 150m away. Quest mobs that don't spawn Shiphand guantlet objectives that don't complete and let me continue on World mobs that constantly reset combat Adventures that bug out forcing a disband On top of this, major annoyances that need to be addressed: Rescue shipwrecked survivors challenge in Crimson Badlands that has an absurdly low respawn rate making completion of the challenge next to impossible Technologist crafting that is useless in endgame Finding leather for outfitter crafting is far too difficult compared to every other tradeskill Spy Hunter quest in Whitevale is horrible. Guaranteed death. You just started whitevale, you are level 22, and suddenly 2 level 25 mobs spawn. Not to mention all the time you spend trying to find them If I spend more time I can come up with many more. My point is that Carbine needs to make fixing all these problems a priority, otherwise they will continue to lose players. Sure, losing a player because they can't login doesn't sound that bad when compared to the 500,000 other players, but there is a cascading effect that happens. My friends leave, I leave. The guild loses 2 of the regular players in 5 man content, more guild members leave. The servers become more empty, more players leave. Carbine, fix your game and your customer service issues, you've brought this negativity upon yourself. Edited August 21, 2014 by Gnaget | |} ---- ---- There's a reason they put this quest in the midst of dozens of guards. | |} ---- ---- Except when the guards come and help, you only get 1% completion. Plus, they don't always come to help hence guaranteed death. | |} ---- I'll take 1% over being dead any day. Besides there's enough other stuff in and around the town to get you to 23 or more before you do it. | |} ---- ---- Thank you, it was very frustrating not knowing if he'd be able to login again in hours, days, or weeks. | |} ---- ---- Oh look, a developer that does, infact, care about these issues. /thread In all seriousness I must say that customer service representatives =/= Carbine as a whole. The sad truth of customer service is that they're low paying jobs -possibly minimum wage wherever they may be- with very little technical abilities with the products they work with. Instead it's more a manual/book of penned responses to issues that are known or brought up through keywords players mention in their tickets. Only when it's escalated to a higher level employee within the company will an expert in the situation truly be able to assist in a resolution. This is not to say any disrespect to CCR's or that they're bad at their job, I'm strictly stating how it is in that they have very little power, technical control, or advanced knowledge of the game's inner workings. They do as they were told and trained to do by a system of controlled books and sayings. | |} ---- In this case it was augmented bees in galeras. I know about the radar, but when you have a given region, the mob should be in that region. I had it listed as a frustration, not a bug. As I said earlier, the guards take your completion way down, so it takes forever. I found a couple areas where there were off duty people, and that made it easier. This is by far the most annoying quest in the game. Again, listed as a frustration. Mining and Relics you go to a node and are guaranteed 4-5 drops. With leather, you have to kill 4-5 mobs to get a single drop. To do crafting dailies takes hours of grinding to collect. Also, the thicket plot drops very little compared to the relic and mining plots. Of the 3 tradeskills I have taken to expert level, only weaponsmith has been fun. I do enjoy the game. This is the first MMO I have actually stuck around for endgame content. I posted because I see all my friends and guildmates leaving, and I want this game to succeed. The plummet in population over the last 3 months is scary for those of us who want to get into the 40 man raiding content, and not seeing how that is going to be possible. | |} ---- Hang out a while. WoW has 6-7 million playing now, has 12 million at its peak, but advertise that 100 million have played. That means World of Warcraft (a good benchmark of quality) only has 6-7% of the people who have ever played the game playing now. Turnover happens, especially at the beginning. The game will be fine. Doesn't mean Carbine shouldn't be going to war daily to improve the game, but I think it's doing alright for now. We won't know the final fate of this game for months now. | |} ---- Definitely. My thanks go to MrSmiley for his help. I wish my friend received that kind of support to begin with, instead of having to wait a few days. Immediately after that post, my friend received an email with a nice update and explanation. | |} ---- ---- You'd think so, but sadly I have trouble selling any of my crafted gear on the AH. After spending 1.5p on a dual hybrid power core, the resultant gear sells for 40g. I find it to be a money sink, but at least my stalker has some nice gear to show for it. | |} ---- ---- ----